


What Up, Demons

by yaboiiiigrass



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, So Does Everyone, Youtuber AU, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, dancer bois, hes a sweetheart, not les tho, race thinks it’s bs, spot conlon believes in that spooky shit and you know it, sprace focus, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiiiigrass/pseuds/yaboiiiigrass
Summary: everyone is gay, neurotic, and presenting their lives on the internet...what could go wrong??





	1. NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> -Racer is like Shane to a T, he’s everyone’s favorite skeptical with a great habit of flipping off ghosts and wants to be possessed just so he can a) scare his friends and family, and b) just cuz it’d be fuuuuuunnnnnnnn
> 
> -Spot is like Ryan but brasher and less visibly scared, he’s our resident conspiracy theorist and fact-finder and does not want Race to piss off the demons and somehow get himself murdered and become a shitty ghost
> 
> -Everyone else has channels too! Jack does animated story times, Davey does those weird fact videos and the rare cover or two, Crutchie is vlogger, Kath makes fun of the news, Sarah runs a lifestyle vlog, Jojo does dance vids with Specs and the other boios(romeo, albert, race, smalls), Romeo is basically Gabbie Hanna minus singing, Albert and Elmer are just that cute ass couple on the web, and Smalls post her standup routines cuz why not. Lots of collaborations ensue(annual halloween vid on race/spots, dancey bois wit jojo n spec, jack n dave sing, elmer n spottie n sarah are bff goals, jack animates spot/races funniest moments each year, sarah and crutch cook cuz yey, jewish sibs, les+race=shit goes wrong, kath and smalls shout together, couples v-day/singles v-day challenges)
> 
> -Inspired heavily by Buzzfeed Insolved https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hyF8mY--DR0, and https://thestoryweneededtowrite.tumblr.com/Sprace ‘s ghost hunter au

Errybodies full/real names, sexualities and ages!!

Jack: Jackson Francis Sullivan Kelly, bi-con, 23

Davey: David Elijah Jacobs, so very gay, 24

Crutchie: Charles Oliver Morris, pan, 22

Katherine: Katherine Maureen Pulitzer, also bi-con, 24

Sarah: Sarah Lynn Grace Jacobs, why are the twins gay?, 24

Spot: Sean Anthony Conlon, discreet gay but gay, 23

Race: Antonio Patrizio Bartoli, claims straight, is clearly not, 21

Jojo: Jorgelino Josephino De Le Guerra, trans and pan, 22

Romeo: Benjamin Romeo Nicks, oml breathes the gay agenda, 22

Specs: Adam James Green, pan and non-binary(pref he/him usually), 24

Albert: Albert Noah DaSilva, aro/ace, 23

Elmer: Ethan William Kapsbrak, trans and gay, 22

Smalls: Samantha Abigail Jones, lebanese, 19

Les: Leslie Kyle Jacobs, does what he fuckin wants, 17

My babies ethnicity, hometowns, and linguistics 

Jack: A lil bit Latin American and Cherokee Indian, born and raised in Manhattan, speaks neither Spanish or Cherokee

Davey: French/ teeniest bit German, from fuckin Ohio, minored in Latin cuz why not and is Jewish so HEBREW!!

Crutchie: Very very French, Gaelic, and a bit Scottish, CANADIAN BOI!! Montréal to NYC, fluent French baby

Katherine: Egyptian?, Brooklyn (surprisingly?), tried Latin in high school?

Sarah: Same as Davey, they’re twins, and is gay a language because she’s hella fluent

Spot: Combo of Argentinian and German, Brooklyn and proud af, speaks English and only English

Race: OML THIS BOI IS VERY ITALIAN!!!, he’s actually from Venice, nobody can remember but he speaks Italian better than English most days

Jojo: V Spanish?, fuckin New Jersey, also my poor boi can barely can speak English, let alone anything else 

Romeo: Thai(barely) queen, nobody knows cuz this boi is a punk ass bitch, tutored Race in English for the memes

Specs: Tol South Africain tree, hes a Queens babe, took Latin with Kath aaaaannnnndddd learned parseltongue??

Albert: No doubt this boy is Irish and Gaelic, Manhattan like Jackie, Specs is teaching him parseltongue

Elmer: Half Korean, Half Polish, from “Wyoming”(made spot and Smalls v sus), His while fam speaks Polish

Smalls: American... so Very American, where even is Staten Island??, she speaks fuck you

Les: Same as his sibs, but this boy learns Italian from Race when they get bored and no hebrew????

PETS???

Jack: This boy is so fuckin irresponsible Medda nor Davey would allow it

Davey: Snakes. Our boy loves snakes so much. A ball python named Sophie, a king snake named Tigger, and a corn snake named Peach

Crutchie: Pupper Boi. He’s got a mini greyhound named Ernie and everyone loves Ernie sm

Katherine: All of the cats, steals Spots cat constantly, has her own cat tho. Orange and white gorl named Socks

Sarah: Had a goldfish, it died 2 days later(blames socks). Socks+Sarah=Murder

Spot: Has a cat, loves the cat. She’s all black and named Brooklyn and she tried to eat Mosby and Race cried for an hour straight before being caught playing with her again on the couch at 4am

Race: Birb Baby. Had a keet named mr turdleybird(impractical jokers joke), he died. now he’s got a cockatiel named Mosby and loves it so fuckin much it’s concerning

Jojo: nopeity nope

Romeo: HAMSTER!?!!? a smol and orange boi named bitch(yes)

Specs: Wants an owl, can’t have the owl

Albert: Just childhood pets like goldfish and guinea pigs

Elmer: Had a caterpillar for 3 days?

Smalls: Also has a doggo. German Shepherd puppo named Abbey

Les: Has a beta fish that’s fuCKIN FIVE!! It’s name is Hannah Montana(fite me)

GC NAMES?

Jack: smack_jelly

Davey: davidfrickinjacobs

Crutchie: eldercunningham

Katherine: katherine_obvious

Sarah: sarah_beara

Spot: brooklyn_skeptic_society

Race: erasetrack_friggins

Jojo: fancyfeet_mcgee

Romeo: bad_shakespeare

Specs: ravenclawnerd

Albert: frick_u_elbow

Elmer: elmersglue

Smalls: notadwarf

Les: mynameisnotleslie

Squads??

meme team- albert, race, romeo, jojo, crutchie, jack, sarah, smalls, les

dance team- specs, jojo, race, romeo, albert, smalls

intelligent team- specs, davey, katherine, elmer, crutchie, spot

adult team- jack, kath, crutchie, davey, sarah, spot 

kiddos team- les, smalls, race

bilingual team- race, les, davey, sarah, crutchie

queers of new york team- everyone


	2. ch 1: stuck between a window frame and a gay place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wholesome gay shit ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me a hot minute to finish cuzza procrastination

Racetrack Higgins was ‘hella straight’? hella skeptical of the supernatural, and being dragged around by his gay and clearly insane bestfriend on terrifyingly annoying trips(break-ins) to haunted locations wasn’t on the top of his bucket list. Hell, it wasn’t even on his bucket list to advertise his annoyance of Spots obsession with ghosts and demons on the internet. But he stuck around after Jack chickened out, making fun of everything that could be remotely scary and trying to get possessed for shits and giggles. 

Spot Conlon was a conspiracy theorist with a temper and a middle school emo-phase who took much pride in making videos about paranormal places and theoretical hauntings. If it happened nearby, Spot wanted to know about it. And of course he dragged his trademark straight skeptic sidekick who has zero sense of self preservation with him. Because that’s just what bestfriends do, they break into sketchy ass places and try to communicate with the very intriguing and equally murderous supernatural beings that are clearly bullshit though Spot would never admit it. 

According to their fandom they’re the perfect pair, completely ignoring Races ‘heterosexualness and lovely girlfriend’ and the fact that Spot was ‘clearly’ not into his bestfriend. Their comment sections were so full of ship comments that he was tempted to turn off comment section on their videos all together. Of course they weren’t gay for each other, because that sort of thing just doesn’t happen on the internet. That’s the kind of stuff you read on tumblr at 4am or in a desperate fanfiction you can find in the depths of ao3. But of course those same fans fell in love with Races hysterically quotable one liners and his strangely relatable insistence on getting attacked by ghosts and demons along with Spots attention to detail when it came to accuracy and raw horror content that satisfied the skeptic and conspirist in everyone. 

xxx

“Do ya think I’m actually gonna get possessed this time around?” Race asked sarcastically, adjusting the straps on his backpack filled with ghost hunting equipment and cameras while Spot gave a small chuckle. They were about to break into another ‘haunted’ old hospital/asylum/shithole, to Races great dismay. 

Spot however, was eager to get in and begin investigation on the building, and see or hear some fuckin ghosts. He couldn’t let Race know that though, so he kept a straight face while entering the building. There was a small space between the window frame and the boards that covered it that could probably fit a person. Spot carefully crawled through the hole, waving Race in. 

Race gave a small laugh before crawling through, only to get one of his long-ass legs stuck between a piece of wood that covered the windows. He gave a loud groan before calling out to Spot. 

“Spottieeee, my legs stuck!” Spot scoffed at the childish nickname for his nickname before setting his bag down to help Race. 

“Okay, you hold my hands and on 3 I’ll pull and you squeeze your leg out”

“On 3 or after 3?” Race cocked an eyebrow before taking Spots hands in his own. They were slightly rough and warm from all of the ridiculous climbing and breaking in they do, but he didn’t mind. Why he noticed that or thought it was important, the world may never know. 

“1, 2, 3!” Spot pulled as hard as he could without dislocating Races arms while he wriggled his leg around until he came flying out and fell hard onto Spots chest. Spot groaned at the impact and Race started muttering angry Italian through gritted teeth before realizing the positions they were in. 

Spot was pinned under Race, who was practically straddling him, with their faces barely inches apart. Races face was fuming red while Spots was stone cold but panic stricken. There were a few beats of silence before Spot broke it with a cough that signified for Race to get off of him. Race did his best to roll off, trying to ignore the dull ache in his right leg. 

“We’re cutting that out, right?”

“Mio Dio, Obviously”

Since they didn’t want to fuel their fans ever growing flame, they’d constantly cut out small moments or switch to a different camera angle to keep from adding to the long list of quite damning evidence that they were more than friends. Because they weren’t, duh. 

xxx

They’d begun planting cameras around the building as they wandered, hoping to catch some good footage. Spot had read on the internet that the sickbay in the hospital was apparently the most haunted area in the building. So of course that was their first destination, and definitely the sketchiest area so far. Race hobbled behind, hissing at the growing pain in his leg. Spot looked back, giving Race a concerned look that he immediately shook off. 

The sickbay was old, grimy, and stunk of something dead or worse. Race felt his nerves creeping up on him, so he responded the only way he knew how. “What up demons, it’s ya boi Racetrack. I was wondering if you could maybe finesse me with some possession, cuz I really need to get in on that kinda action. Or even just grab me, scratch me, throw me across the room for all I care!”

Spot immediately responded to Races antics with a swift elbow to the gut. He should’ve aimed lower, but only god knows what kind of suspicions that would raise. Not the good kind, that’s for sure. 

“Do you want us to get killed by a fucking demon, because if we do then you miss keeping up with the kardashians!!” Race mentally cursed himself, he truly would miss the kardashians, though he’d deny it till his dying day. He quickly reconfigured his senses before responding. 

“But ya see Spottie, if I don’t get fucked up by a demon or ghost or something anytime soon, I’ll have nothing to show from all this ghostbusters shit you make me do. Jackie and Dave already think you’re crazy, I don’t want them to think i’m crazy too!” He whined. Spot ignored his complaints and decided to turn on their EMF recorder to maybe pick up something interesting. 

Race loomed over Spots shoulder, watching the device closely and groaning at the lack of activity. Apparantly Spot didn’t know that Race was hanging over him and snapped his head up fast, hitting his head against Races jaw hard. He stumbled back a bit, but his injured leg soon buckled and he came crashing to the floor once again. 

“Jesus fuck Racetrack, don’t sneak up on me lik- Wait are you okay?” He quickly sat down next to Race, helping him sit up. 

“Non sto bene, culo!! Well I’m fuckin dandy, just help me stand up” He began to scramble to his feet before wincing and falling over once again. Spot gave a huff before picking Race up bridal style and setting him down on one of the deteriorating bed frames. 

“Lemme look at your foot” Spot began to cautiously untie Races combat boot, looking up at him sheepishly every once in a while to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. By the time he got Races sock off enough to see the damage, there was so much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife. His shin and ankle were black and bluish, swelling encasing most of the joint.

“I think you need a hospital” Spot stated. 

“I think I need my flask” Race had a habit of bringing alcohol on set, which always led to an interesting or horrible ending. 

“No way are you drinking tonight, we’re getting you home” 

“But we’ve gotta finish the video, and how would we explain this? ‘Oh sorry doc, we were just doing some casual breaking and entering, haha!’ Lemme take a drink and then wrap it in something if you’re so damn worried” Race mocked, groaning tiredly. Spot groaned at his stubbornness, snatching the flask from his pocket and meticulously taking off his shirt from under his hoodie. He had the option to give his audience a show(they’d cut that part either way), but it was also fuckin freezing down there so he kept the hoodie on. 

“What’re you gonna do with that?” Race asked, his voice a mix of confused and flustered. 

“Wrap your foot, dipshit”

xxx

About an hour and a newly ruined shirt later, Race was back in somewhat working condition, and a little bit exhausted. They’d decided that they had plenty of footage and packed up their equipment to head home. There was the usual content, the odd screech and whisper followed by eerie scenery, all there was left to do was edit. 

They had a system and everything. Spot would start by collecting the videos and putting them in proper order according to when they were taken. That was then sent to Race who did the cinematography and added some signature Racetrack flair with creepy or completely unfitting background music. Finally, they’d sit down in their office(their living room + props) and record the audio and dialogue. Spot used to do this alone, but one Race bathed in on his recording which caused a plethora of bickering, and the audience surprisingly responded positively to it. So from now on, there was plenty of bickering to go around. 

They were about 3 hours away from their tiny-ass apartment so they had a long, uncomfortable drive ahead of them. Race sat in the passenger seat of their shitty rental car, browsing aimlessly through bad meme accounts while Spot drove and fidgeted with the broken radio. 

“Fuck this- why in the hell- stUPID FUCKIN RADIO” he said angrily, groaning loudly. Race let out a giggle before turning on Spot’s Spotify(ha) playlist on his phone, earning him a small grin. 

“I’m gonna take a nap, mkay?” Spot nodded quietly. Race leaned over the center console to lie against his shoulder, feeling Spot tense up before relaxing and resuming his attention to the road. It was kind of hard for him to pay attention when there was his dork bestfriend fast asleep on him with his arm as a pillow. Races hair was awkwardly smushed up at many odd angles was a truly adorable sight, as much as Spot hated to admit it. 

xxx

By the time they made it back to Manhattan, Spot was about ready to pass out but nevertheless got out of the car. Race was completely undisturbed by the sudden lack of pillow, still sleeping soundly. Spot opened his door in hopes of getting him up and out, failing miserably after the 4th attempt at shaking him awake. There were only two options; make him sleep in the car, or carry Race to the apartment. 

Luckily Race weighed bout as much as a feather, so it was less of a struggle to get him into the elevator and up to their place. By then Race had already began to wake up. 

“Wassup?” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Well now that you’re awake, I don’t have to carry you to the apartment” Race whined loudly at that, locking his arms tightly behind Spots neck. He groaned loudly and finished the walk back to their apartment in silence. 

“Spottie, why do you believe in ghosts? Even Specs thinks it’s bullshit, and he thinks that werewolves are possible. I blame Pottermore for ruining that poor child’s mind” Race rambled into Spots shoulder. He felt Spots laugh rumble against his cheek, giggling sluggishly. 

“Dunno Race, why don’t you?”

“You’re not allowed to answer my question with another question!”

“Shut up and grab my keys from my pocket”

“Left or right?”

“Try left”

This was just a normal thing for these two, casually grabbing things out of back pockets for each other. Most of their friends would yell at them because that was such a “dating” thing to do, but they didn’t care much. 

Spot wriggled the key into the lock, pushing the door open with his shoulder, Race clinging to the opposite one. 10 seconds later, he was chucked from Spots arms and onto a bed. 

“Hey, rude! Also why are we in your room?” Race asked, sitting cross-legged on Spots bed and smoothing his haphazard hair. 

“You’re staying in here with me so I can keep an eye on your foot. We both know that you can’t spend one night without getting up and doing dumb shit” Spot retorted, digging out a few tenser bandages for his foot. Race gave a huff before laying back and letting Spot properly wrap his foot. 

“I’m fine Spot, you don’t need to baby me” He complained. 

“You’re one to talk Mr. Let’s walk on a broken foot for 3 hours”

“It’s not bro-!” Race was cut off by a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie hitting him square in the face. He huffed dramatically, crossing his arms like a child. 

“Put those on, i’m gonna go shower”

xxx

By the time Spot returned, Race was already curled up in his bed, snoring softly. He smiled softly to himself, sitting on the edge of the bed by Races stomach. 

“Hm?” Race hummed, wrapping his arms loosely around Spots waist. He instantly stiffened up before relaxing once again. 

“Move over” He whispered, crawling in next to Race. “We’ll get up early so we can take you to the hospital tomorrow, okay?”

Race grumbled something incoherent, curling into Spots side. He felt his face and neck heat up, feeling Race’s hot breath on is chest. This was normal right? Just bros being bros, or bros making bros feel gayer than usual. “Fuck that, can we just sleep and not think about my non-broken foot?” 

Spot nodded, patting Races head before cautiously settling his arm under Race’s neck and around his shoulders. His brain was running a mile a minute, thinking up every possibility of the billions of lines he was crossing as a best friend. What if he thinks that i’m coming onto him, what if his girlfriend finds us like this, what if, what i-

“Hey, no homo right?”

“Heh, yea. No homo.”

xxx

“Race? Raaaaaace? Heya Spot have you seen Ra- OOH MY GOD JACK CMERE! AND GET YOUR CAMERA!!” Les shouted from the doorway of Spots room. He’d just walked in on what could’ve looked like post-sex cuddling but with clothes. 

Jack came sprinting in, phone in hand and already recording. He directed his phone to the bed, letting out a cry of shock at the image before him. Les snapped his hand over Jacks mouth, hoping to quiet him and keep Spot from murdering the pair of them. “WHU- DID THEY- WHAAAAAAAT?” 

After a few more seconds of Jack talking through Les’s hand, the rest of the group walked over. This included Katherine, Sarah, Davey, and Crutchie crowding the small doorway. Crutchie let out a ear-splitting shriek when he saw his friends... position, which couldn’t not wake them up. 

Race was the first to stir, groaning at the sudden loud noise, only to be greeted by majority of his friends. “Wha- OH SHIT!! WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE??” He screamed, causing Spot to wake up with a start, fists raised. 

“DID YOU GUYS FINALLY HAVE SEX???” Jack yelled back, causing Davey and Katherine to wince. 

“Jack what the fuck are you talking about?” Spot had a deadly glare plastered across his face as he stood up to face his friends. Most of them held their hands up in surrender while Les just simply took the phone from Jacks hands to record his inevitable death. 

And that’s exactly what happened, leaving Race to still be confused as hell. because that’s totally out of the ordinary.


End file.
